memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Tara Macken
Tara Macken is a stuntwoman, actress and model who performed stunts as an ''Enterprise'' science division crewmember in . She is probably best known for portraying the district 4 tribute in the fantasy adventure The Hunger Games (2012, with Paula Malcomson, Jade Quon, and Salomon Passariello). Born in Kuwait and grown up in Brunei, Borneo and Manila, Philippines, Macken gradtuated from the International School in Manila. She trained dance and martial arts and competed and performed internationally with the ISM Dance Company and the ISM gymnastics team. Macken also started modeling for the Calcarries modeling agency after her graduation with a BA in Theatre Arts from Santa Clarita University in California and her move to the United States. With this background, Macken performed in several stage plays and shows and toured South America with the musical "Poeta Pan". She also started to work in television and film with appearances in the comedy Step Brothers (2008, with Adam Scott and Steve Silverie), the science fiction film Battle Planet (2008, with Kimberly Arland), the short films The Octo Circus (2009) and Got Your Number (2009), and episodes of the television series Make It or Break It (2009, stunt coordinated by Gregory J. Barnett), Victorious (2010, stunt coordinated by Vince Deadrick, Jr.), and The LXD: The Legion of Extraordinary Dancers (2010, with Roger Aaron Brown). Macken also started doing stunt work and worked on Community (2010, with Danny Downey and Scott Workman), Glee (2010), and Hawaii Five-0 (2010, with Daniel Dae Kim, Brian Hite, Justin Sundquist, and Paul Eliopoulos). In addition, she doubled actress in the pilot episode of Nikita (2010, with Melinda Clarke) and Marisol Nichols in an episode of NCIS: Los Angeles (2010). Also in 2010, she portrayed Luisa, a recurring role, in several episodes of Sons of Anarchy, along with Ron Perlman, William Lucking, Henry Kingi, Jr., Brian Hite, Paul Eliopoulos, and Diana R. Lupo. Further acting and stunt work includes the television series Wizards of Waverly Place (2010), The Middle (2010-2011, with Lauren Mary Kim), Dragon Age: Redemption (2011, with Thom Williams and Michael Munoz), and as stunt double for Grace Phipps and Alyssa Diaz in The Nine Lives of Chloe King (2011, starring Amy Pietz and coordinated by Mike Gunther), the crime thriller The Lincoln Lawyer (2011, with Robert Alonzo, Kevin Derr, and Tim Sitarz), as double for Alexa Vega in the action comedy Spy Kids: All the Time in the World in 4D (2011, with Zack Duhame, Cheryl Wheeler Duncan, and Boni Yanagisawa), as stunt double for in the science fiction thriller In Time (2011, with Jeremy Fry and Heidi Moneymaker), the thriller The Girl from the Naked Eye (2012, with Fernando Chien and Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom), the video game Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (2012, with Brian Avery and Mark Aaron Wagner), and the science fiction film Battleship (2012). More recently, Macken performed stunts in the television series Kickin' It (2012), the horror film Raze (2012, with Rachel Nichols and Jade Quon), the action film The Hunted (2013, with Anthony DeLongis, Christopher Halsted, Lauren Mary Kim, and Tim Storms), the science fiction film After Earth (2013, with Mike Avery, Heidi Moneymaker, Lin Oeding, Victor Paguia, and Brian Simpson), doubled in the science fiction sequel G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013, with Trace Cheramie, Ilram Choi, Shawn Crowder, Yoshio Iizuka, Rob Mars, and Brian J. Williams), the sequel Iron Man 3 (2013, with Shauna Duggins, Mike Massa, and Mark Aaron Wagner) and Patriots Day (2016 stunt double:Nina Dobrev and stunt double with Stacey Carino as Melissa Beniost and stunt performer with Gregory J. Barnett, Mark Chadwick, Steve Kelso, Henry Kingi, Jr. , Tom McComas, Jimmy Romano, Paul E. Short, Sonny Surowiec, Mark Aaron Wagner, Thom Williams and Marcus Young as Helicopter Pilot, Boston Police Officer Sniper Team/Swat, FBI Hostage Rescue Team and filmed in Los Angeles California. External links * TaraMacken.com – official site * * * * Tara Macken at iStunt.com Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:Film performers